Love At School
by HyoRaCuteDevil
Summary: /NO SUMMARY/ BUT THIS IS CHANBAEK/BAEKYEOL ROMANCE FIC! YAOI BOY X BOY! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! INGAT REVIEW OKEH! :* (COMPLETED)


**Love At School**

**.**

**Romance**

**.**

**FICLET**

**.**

**YAOI, BOY x BOY**

**.**

**CHANBAEK COUPLE**

**.**

**HyoRaCuteDevil**

**.**

"Hey, bocah"

"Jangan mengataiku bocah"

"Siapa suruh kau daritadi sibuk dengan ponselmu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menghadap ke arah lain.

**Jepret!**

"Kena kau byun baekhyun~" chanyeol terkikik.

baekhyun melebarkan matanya terkejut "MWO?"

Ia baru sadar jika chanyeol baru saja memotret nya.

"Woahh~ kau manis sekali baekhyun~" goda chanyeol sambil menatap foto yang berhasil ia potret dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat.

**BLUSH**

"YA BOCAH! HAPUS ITU BODOH!" pekik baekhyun dengan wajah memerah sempurna lalu mengejar chanyeol yang tadi sudah melarikan diri.

**#10 minutes later**

"Hosh hoshh.. dimana sih bocah jelek itu?" gerutu baekhyun.

Langit mulai menggelap. Siswa siswi yang lain memang sudah pulang karena jam pelajaran sudah usai sedaritadi.

Baekhyun mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangannya karena terlalu lelah mengejar chanyeol. Dan sekarang, ia malah kehilangan jejak bocah sialan itu.

Sret

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak baekhyun membuat baekhyun tersentak. Bayangan berbagai macam hantu langsung menyerbu pikirannya.

Bagaimana jika ada...

Ah sudahlah ia tidak mau memikirkan itu. Membuat merinding saja.

Perlahan baekhyun menoleh kebelakang secara perlahan.

"BAAAAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" baekhyun hampir terjungkal ke belakang saking kagetnya.

"CHANYEOL BODOH! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI ATAU APA?!" pekik baekhyun histeris sambil mengelus dadanya.

Sebenarnya baekhyun senang. Setidaknya, chanyeol belum pulang. Berarti, ia bisa berduaan dengan namja yang disukainya itu. Hehe~

"Kkk~ mian~" cengir chanyeol menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi sambil membuat v sign dengan jemari panjangnya.

Tiba-tiba rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membasahi seluruh kota seoul.

"Chanyeollie, sudah gerimis! Ayo cepat pulang! Nanti kita kehujanan" ucap baekhyun yang dijawab oleh anggukan chanyeol.

Sebenarnya baekhyun kesal. Kenapa harus hujan? Jika hujan, ia tidak bisa berduaan dengan chanyeol kan? Ia jadi harus pulang huft~

Namun, baru saja sampai di depan pintu keluar, hujan semakin deras.

"Chanyeollie, bagaimana kita bisa pulang?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas "Kita-"

Perkataan chanyeol terhenti. Niatnya untuk mengajak baekhyun menerobos hujan diurungnya seketika, ketika ia melihat baekhyun menggigil kedinginan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Terpaksa kita harus menunggu hujan nya reda. Ayo, kita ke kelas saja. Kebetulan aku ada roti untuk dimakan sisa makan siang tadi."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun menuntunnya ke kelas.

Deg deg deg deg~

Baekhyun memandang punggung lebar chanyeol.

Ia memegang tanganku~ hangat.. -bisik baekhyun dalam hati.

~

Mereka duduk di sudut kelas. Chanyeol meraih tasnya untuk mengambil roti lalu menyodorkan ke baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau pasti lapar kan? Makanlah."

"Lalu kau?"

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar. Kau makan saja."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan menolak!"

Akhirnya baekhyun mengangguk "Gomawo"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut baekhyun.

Apakah itu senyum sayang? Benarkah yang baekhyun artikan?  
Semoga-

**Kruyuk~**

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang ternyata adalah perut chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar." ucap chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyodorkan rotinya yang sudah ia makan setengah.

"Makanlah, aku tau kau lapar. Lagian aku sudah makan setengah. Itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi- ah tidak."

Baekhyun bisa melihat rona merah tipis yang ada di pipi chanyeol. Ah, mungkin ia hanya salah lihat.

Chanyeol memakan roti itu dengan lahap membuat baekhyun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

Deg~

Ya ampun! Kenapa aku baru menyadari! Ia.. makan roti itu yang notabene nya adalah bekas dari mulutku. Berarti.. KAMI CIUMAN SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG?! -pekik baekhyun dalam hati.

Jangan-jangan, rona merah tadi.. karena itu.

"Ugh pabo pabo" rutuk baekhyun pelan takut terdengar chanyeol.

"Kau bilang apa baekhyun?"

"Ah ti-"

Cklek~

**DEG**

Mata baekhyun dan chanyeol membulat bersamaan. Mereka segera berlari ke arah pintu.

**KREK KREK DUK DUK**

"YA! DISINI MASIH ADA ORANG!" seru mereka berdua.

"YA! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

**DUK DUK**

Namun, sepertinya satpam itu sudah pergi.

"Aishh, sepertinya percuma. Satpam itu sudah pergi"

Tubuh baekhyun mulai gemetar "B-bagaimana ini? Hiks.. eotteokkhae?"

Chanyeol tersentak melihat baekhyun mulai menangis. Perlahan ia mengarahkan tangannya untuk memeluk baekhyun.

**Greb~**

"Hikss.. eotteokhae chanyeollie? Hikss.." isak baekhyun dalam pelukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap punggunf baekhyun untuk menenangkannya "Tenanglah, aku disini.. sst.."

**#15 minutes later**

"Hhh~ terpaksa kita harus menginap disini semalam" keluh chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah baekhyun yang seperti nya masih sedikit takut. Ia mengusap puncak kepala baekhyun dengan sayang "Tenanglah, ada aku baekhyunnie.."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan membuat chanyeol tersenyum.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia sangat lelah.

Baekhyun menoleh melihat chanyeol dari samping.

Sangat tampan. sempurna..

"Melihatku?" tanya chanyeol yang tiba-tiba membuka matanya membuat baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Chanyeol tersenyum "Tidurlah, ini sudah cukup malam"

Sudah berjam-jam bergulir namun kota Seoul masih saja hujan dengan derasnya menambah hawa dingin.

Chanyeol membuka matanya ketika mendengar gemertak gigi yang beradu. Ia segera menoleh ke samping dan mendapati baekhyun dengan wajah pucat meneluk tubuhnya sendiri berusaha melawan hawa dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melepas rompinya

**Sret**

Ia menyelimuti tubuh baekhyun dengan rompinya.

"Eh?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil meraih tangan baekhyun lalu menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya "Mendekat ke arahku, agar kau tidak kedinginan"

baekhyun mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang chanyeol. Pipinya sudah sangat memerah. Ia.. bisa mendengar detak jantung chanyeol juga yang cepat. Sama cepat sepertinya. Bisakah baekhyun menganggap itu sebagai rasa suka?

"Chanyeollie.."

"Hmm?" sahut baekhyun lembut.

"Apakah.. kau akan membalas hal yang serupa jika aku mengatakan bahwa.. aku mencintaimu?"

**DEGGG**

Tubuh chanyeol seketika menegang.

"K-kau.. benar benar?"

"Aku benar benar mencintaimu chanyeol.." lirih baekhyun masih dalam keadaan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang chanyeol.

Merasa tidak direspon, baekhyun mendongak. Chanyeol masih terlihat shock.

"Chanyeollie.."

"Ah.. iya apa?" chanyeol terbuyar dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum pahit berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar "Sudahlah, anggap saja itu lelucon." ucap baekhyun lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari chanyeol.

**Greb~**

"Kajima.. nado saranghae.. nan jeongmal saranghaeyo.." bisik chanyeol sambil memeluk baekhyun.

"Chanyeol.. benarkah itu?" ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bahagia itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk kuat "Aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun"

"Hiks yeollie..." baekhyun terisak bahagia.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menempelkan keningnya pada kening baekhyun hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan

Mereka sama sama tersenyum

"Saranghae" bisik keduanya lalu mempersempit jarak mereka dan...

**Chu~**

Bibir itu bertemu. Tanpa rasa nafsu. Hanya ada rasa sayang yang mendalam.

**END!**

Astaga asfshskksllhjkl  
Mian hyora membuat ff gaje bin aneh ini T.T  
Semoga pd suka aja dehh hiks hiks T.T

REVIEW nya jangan lupa ;)


End file.
